It Must Have Been The Mistletoe
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: A truly strange power is flowing through the halls of Hogwarts. No one is immune, including Harry and Draco.


**Pairing:** Harry/Draco of course, others revealed within. 

**Summary:** A truly strange power is flowing through the halls of Hogwarts. No one is immune, including Harry and Draco.

**Word Count:** 1855 words

**Rating:** R for mentions of erections.

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and plots from the Harry Potterverse belong to JK Rowling and various publishing companies and movie studios. I am not making any money from this. I am simply doing this for the fun of it. Any plot devices and original characters belong to me alone and are simply a figment of my imagination.

**Author's Note:**Having a bit of fun for the holidays. Based loosely on the holiday song of the same name. And yes, I've been playing at again.

- - -

There was something strange going on in Hogwarts.

And it all started with Professor Snape.

It was a Monday morning the week of Christmas and there were about twenty students and all the teachers staying for the holidays.

Harry and Ron had just sat down to breakfast when Professor Snape stalked into the Great Hall, went straight up to Professor McGonagall, hauled her bodily from her chair, and before Ron or Harry could draw their wands, watched as their Potions teacher kissed their head of house. And it was no ordinary kiss either. There was definitely some tongue action involved (as Ron told the rest of his housemates when they returned from break). Professor McGonagall looked as dazed as Harry felt when Snape finally drew away to let them both breathe. He sneered once at no one in particular before stalking from the room. Professor McGonagall dropped bonelessly into her seat, fanning herself with her napkin, while Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout grinned. Albus's eyes were twinkling madly and Hagrid's cheeks were bright pink. The other students were simply in shock. Draco was scowling so hard, his eyebrows looked like they were poking him in the eyes. Hermione missed the whole thing because she was in the library, but she got the details from Lavender Brown. This only caused her to rush back to the library to see if Professor Snape was under some kind of spell.

- - -

On Tuesday morning, it happened again. Only this time it affected Ron. One minute he was sitting next to Harry on the benches on the pitch, the next he was running back to the school, desperately searching for Hermione. Harry followed him to make sure he was all right and was shocked to the soles of his shoes as he watched Ron practically maul Hermione into a passionate kiss, full of probing tongues and groping hands – on Hermione's part.

"What the hell is going on around here?" he asked himself, wondering if the same fate would befall him and he'd end up snogging some girl. He shuddered at the thought.

- - -

By Christmas Eve Wednesday, it seemed whatever was going around was contagious as students and teachers alike were snogging at all hours of the day at random intervals. Surprisingly, those that ended up kissing the first time around, stayed together as a couple. Whatever was going on, seemed to only be affecting the teachers and seventh year students. The younger students could only shake their heads and looked the other way.

It was somewhat strange to see Professors Snape and McGonagall sitting together at meals, whispering endearments to each other when they thought no one was paying attention. Hermione and Ron were ten times worse, making doe-eyes at each other every time Harry looked at them. It made him nauseous – and a little bit jealous.

But he wasn't the only one unaffected by this power...

- - -

Draco was once again subjected to the sight of his two best friends, Blaise and Pansy, sprawled together on the couch in the Slytherin common room, snogging each other to death. Blaise had his hand under Pansy's shirt and Pansy's hands had disappeared down the back of Blaise's trousers. Draco wanted to vomit.

"Can't you do that somewhere else?" he huffed. Pansy and Blaise broke off their kiss to look at him.

"Go find someone to snog and leave us be." Pansy scowled.

"Yeah, Draco. You can't be the only one around here not getting any action." Blaise moaned as Pansy squeezed his butt.

"That's because I have a brain in my head."

"So go use it and find someone to snog." Pansy replied as Blaise dived back in for another kiss.

Disgusted (and he admitted to himself, a little bit jealous), Draco stomped out of the room.

- - -

As he made his way upstairs, everywhere he looked there were people kissing and holding hands and being all lovey-dovey with each other.

"Disgusting!" he hissed as he passed a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw going at it like bunnies in heat in the alcove across from the stairs to Slytherin.

The two boys simply shrugged in reply in went back to kissing.

Desperate to escape, Draco headed outside, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't wearing a cloak...or gloves...or a hat.

"I hate my life!" he moaned out loud, not wanting to go back inside and past any other amorous couples.

Rubbing his freezing arms, he made his way to the lake and sat down in his favorite spot: it had a view of the lake and the school in case someone was looking for him.

- - -

He sat there for what must have been hours and was debating on whether or not he should go inside before he died of hypothermia when the decision was taken out of his hands.

He felt a warming charm pass over his head and the feeling began to come back into his body with sharp pin pricks. He winced every time he moved.

"Malfoy are you trying to kill yourself?" came the last person he expected to see. He turned his head and looked up at Harry standing over him.

"I was contemplating it." Draco admitted.

"Why?"

Draco could only shrug.

"If you don't mind the company, I'd rather not be staring up at you while we talk. Makes my neck hurt." Draco stated after a moment.

"Oh! Sorry!" Harry grinned sheepishly, sitting down on the ground. Draco visibly shivered as his body began to warm up. A moment later, the warmth of a cloak wrapped around his shoulders and he looked up to find himself inches from Harry's face. Harry had wrapped his cloak around them both. Draco couldn't help but notice how green and warm Harry's eyes were and he swallowed hard.

"Warm, yet?" Harry asked.

"Getting there. Thanks." Draco whispered, staring at Harry's lips.

Harry, for his part, was wondering why he was sitting outside in the snow with Malfoy of all people. When he had seen the blond walk outside without any winterwear, he felt a little pang of fear that he wouldn't be warm enough and followed him to make sure he'd be okay. He had seen Draco's shivering get worse and felt he had to do something.

The charm was what he intended. Wrapping him in his cloak, while he was still wearing it, was not.

He caught Draco's gaze and found himself staring into eyes the color of soft gray satin, neither hard nor cold. His breath caught in his throat and he licked suddenly dry lips. Draco's eyes moved to his lips as he did so and Harry felt his heartbeat skyrocket.

There was something so wrong about this, but he didn't want to move.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, looking back at him.

"What?"

"I feel strange. What's happening to us?"

"I don't know. But it feels nice."

"I have this sudden urge to kiss you."

"So do I. I mean. Kiss you...that is." Harry was babbling like an idiot and they both knew it. Draco inched closer.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

"Okay." Harry nodded just as their lips touched.

It was as if an electrical charge fused their lips together. One moment it was a small kiss to test the waters, the next their tongues were battling to the death, neither submitting. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him into his lap without breaking their kiss. Draco's fingers threaded into Harry's thick hair as the kiss intensified. He felt Harry's hands on his bottom and gasped into Harry's mouth as he was hauled closer to the body he was sitting on. He could feel Harry's thick erection through their clothing and his pulse raced.

At the same time, they both drew back, breathing heavily.

"Wow!" Harry gaped.

"I second that." Draco agreed. Draco eased himself out of Harry's lap, discreetly adjusting his own erection.

It was then they realized that they were no longer alone. Floating above their heads was a small fairy, about five inches tall.

She was dressed from head to toe in a green dress adorned with red accessories. She giggled and waved at them when she saw they were looking at her.

"I don't believe it!" Draco exclaimed, somewhat disappointed.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a Mistletoe Fairy!" Draco groaned, wishing he had stayed in his room.

"A Mistletoe Fairy?"

"Yes, Potter. A Mistletoe Fairy! She's the reason people have been snogging their brains out these last three days!"

Harry realized what that meant and felt a sharp pain of hurt pierce his heart.

"Hermione was right. It was a spell."

"I knew Snape couldn't like McGonagall that way!" Draco snorted.

"That is not how I work, young Malfoy." the little fairy spoke up, her voice tinkling with magic.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I do not create feelings of love. I only enhance what was already in your hearts."

"Like Cupid?"

"We share similar ideas. He likes to shoot people with arrows, I don't. He works on Valentine's Day and I get Christmas. He's silly like that." she giggled.

"So you mean to tell me that I actually _like_ this speccy, clueless twit?" Draco asked, ignoring Harry's sharp cry of "Hey!"

"Yes, you do...and for quite some time if Cupid's records are correct. He tried to get the two of you together last year, but Ginny Weasley interrupted his plans."

Harry remembered the anonymous vase of light gray roses he had gotten and looked at Draco.

"You sent me roses." he grinned stupidly. Draco blushed and nodded. "I still have them."

"You do?"

"Mmhmm. I put a preservation charm on them so they won't die."

"I-I don't know what to say." Draco mumbled, looking at his hands. Harry's hands covered his own and Draco looked up.

"You can say 'yes' to my question."

"What question?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Will you be my date for the New Year's Eve Ball?"

The little fairy slowly faded out as Draco answered Harry's question with a kiss.

"Darn it! You win again!" Cupid exclaimed, fading in beside her. "How do you do that, Serendipity?"

"It must be the mistletoe." she shrugged.

"Care to up the stakes?" he asked as she turned to look at the two seventh year ex-rivals.

"Name them."

"Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black." Cupid grinned evilly.

"They're related, you know."

"Distantly!" Cupid exclaimed as they faded out of existence. The sound of tinkling laughter floated on the winter wind back to Harry and Draco who broke their kiss long enough to smile at each other.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." Harry grinned.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Draco replied, drawing them back into their kiss.

_Fin_

_**I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. And to those who celebrate it, Happy Chanukah as well!**_

_**Lady Bahiya ** _


End file.
